


Showered in Black, White, and Pink

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Prepping for a wedding





	Showered in Black, White, and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

Nanami carefully braids Sonia’s hair while Peko’s careful hand does her makeup. Ibuki and Mikan help each other get into their respective bridesmaid dress. Soft chatter passes between all five girls.

Nanami smiles, “This reminds me so much of your wedding Peko. Though less pink.”

Peko chuckles, “Yes, Fuyuhiko picked the colors you know? He wanted it to look ‘cool.’”

Ibuki cheers while Mikan ties the back of her dress, “Hey you think Imposter is going to let Ibuki pick the colors!?”

Sonia chuckles, “I don’t see why he wouldn’t Ibuki. He’s always so nice after all and he loves you a lot, so no doubt he’d be fine with anything you pick.”

The other girls nod. Mikan notes, “You- you know I don’t think I said this earlier, bu- but I actually asked Nagito how he feels about marriage. An- and he said he would love to one day.”

Sonia smiles bright, “That’s great Mikan! If you want after I get back from my honeymoon we can all get together again and start putting together ideas for it.”

Nanami smiles, “That sounds like fun.”

Peko shrugs, “If we have the time I don’t see why we wouldn’t.”

Ibuki shouts, “Of course Ibuki would help you, Mikan!”

Makin smiles, “Than- thank you, girls.”

“Of course!” “Naturally we would help.” “I do love a wedding.” “Anytime Mikan,” the girls gives their agreement.

Nanami and Peko finish what they were doing and give Sonia a hand up. Sonia pulls the two girls into a hug, careful not to mess up their hard work, “It looks beautiful you two. Thank you so much!”

Mikan and Ibuki look over, “Woah! Ibuki is jealous, there’s no way Gundham or Kazuichi will be able to take their eyes off you!”

“You- you look stunning Sonia.”

Said girl blushes, “Thank you! You two look lovely in your dresses,” She says as she pulls the other two into another hug.

Peko walks over to a nearby hangar, grabbing the white with black trim and pink accents dress off, “Now it’s time for dress-up.”

Sonia lets the other two girls go and walk to the center of the room while the four girls go and help her take off her current light wear and get into her wedding dress. Peko making sure everything lays right. Chiaki helping to smooth over and wrinkles. While Mikan helps lace up the string and ribbon in the front and back of Sonia’s dress respectively. While Ibuki goes to get help Sonia to get on the heels for the dress.

Once in the dress and heels, the girls grab her veil and jewelry, helping slide the necklaces around her neck and placing the veil’s crown on her head, weaving the clips loosely into Sonia’s hair to keep it from falling off. Then all step back from her. Sonia looks up, smiling a the four girls in front of her, “What do you think?”

Peko pats her shoulder, “I think your boys are going to cry. I know Fuyuhiko did.”

Chiaki holds Sonia’s hand briefly, “You look beautiful Sonia. Shouldn’t ever expect less from the Ultimate Princess though. You really know how to capture the attention in a room.”

Sonia laughs, squeezing her hand lightly, “I couldn’t have look this good without help from you girls though. So don’t forget this is your work too.”

Chiaki steps back letting Ibuki pick Sonia up in a hug, “Ibuki knows you’ll rock this wedding! And if not we’ll have your back to bring this wedding back on track!”

Sonia laughs as Ibuki swings her slightly, “I always knew I could trust you guys to have my back. But it’s most certainly wonderful to have a verbal confirmation!”

Ibuki puts her down and Mikan steps forward and pulls her into a hug, “I’d say knock them dead, but as I nurse I really hope you don't!”

Sonia chuckles, “Don’t worry no one will get hurt. And if they do I know you can make sure they’re okay without a doubt!” Sonia waves her hand to the other girls, beckoning them over. And they all pull together into one big group hug. After a few moments Hajime knocks on the door, announcing from the other side it’s time to go. The girls break apart and the four bridesmaids leave to take their place. While Hajime steps in, “You look great Sonia, Kazuichi and Gundam are going to love you. Though I guess they love you anyways.”

Sonia chuckles, “Thank you Hajime for the compliment and for walking me down the aisle.”

Hajime smiles and offers a hand, “It’s really of no trouble to me, though I think the other two are a little upset I couldn’t be their best man then.”

Sonia takes it and they link arms, Sonia also grabbing her bouquet on their way out, “Well I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d like to have walk me. And both side they’d give me the world. But I think I’ll just ask for you to walk with me instead.”

Hajime chuckles and the walk up to the main doors. The music cue starts and they walk in. And later if anyone asked Gundham, he never cried. Though if you ask Kazuichi, he wouldn’t hesitate to start crying again mumbling through the tears of how beautiful Sonia and Gundham are.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
